An Altered Adolescence
by ashlovesdbz
Summary: We all know the story of Gohan. But how is his story changed when he becomes a she? Accompanied with memory loss and a change in gender will Gohan be the same character we've known to love, or will her personality be altered?


**Hello World, I never actually write stories, but this concept has always intrigued me. Recently, I saw someone else is doing a similar concept called "Princess Gohan." I just want to take the idea about Gohan being a girl and make something else out of it. Also, pls leave constructive criticism (formatting, writing etc.)! Also also, I'll be skipping through action scenes because lord knows I can't write them.**

It was really bright and windy and Gohan had no idea what was going on. When the family of three left their little dome house her parents were being very vague about where they were going.

"_Gogo," Goku said looking at his daughter joyously, "We're going to go and see some very cool people."_

"_Really? Who? Santa? Picco-" _

_Before Gohan was able to get the word out, Goku covered her tiny mouth with his gigantic hand. _

"_Gohan, do you remember what we talked about?" Goku said, his attitude turning from excited to cautious._

_With her father's hand still on her mouth, the child nodded. But in all honesty, she didn't know why she wasn't allowed to talk about the funny looking green man. They met when Goku and her where going on a "secret" mission, even though it was just her watching her Daddy train, but she wasn't allowed to talk about it. In the forest her Daddy and the big green man played a game, Goku got a little bruised in the interaction and her Mom was really mad about the cuts, but her Daddy told her that he fell down, and she let it go._

"_I won't talk about him or the 'secret mission.'"Gohan said her head down as if she was going to get scolded or a lecture like the ones Chichi gave her that one time she caught her playing instead of working on multiplication. _

"_Good," Goku said, looking relieved again "We just need to be careful talking about that, and you aren't in trouble, I prom-"_

_Suddenly there was a loud scream of Goku's name as Chichi entered the living room ready to exit._

"_We have to go you guys." Chichi said as she checked everyone's – more like herself and Gohan's – outfits in a frantic manner._

_Gohan was dressed in a blue sundress, instead of her usual outfit. Normally, Chichi preferred for her to dress in a more traditional manner, but after the little girl complained about being teased for the outfit in her preschool classes Chichi decided to keep the traditional clothes for more formal outings. And since she had just been picked up from preschool the sundress was what she was wearing to the mysterious location. _

_After her worrying, her dad pulled her mommy to the side and began to talk to her in another room. All she managed to hear was "If … Don't like … Me or Gohan." And it was enough to worry the four-year-old for the whole beautiful ride to the unknown – at least it was unknown to her - spot._

"Here we go, Just as I remembered it." Goku said as he smiled widely while the cloud lowered the three to the ground.

Gohan looked around the island, and studied the area looking for clues that could give her more information about who lived here. She could be a defective… no that wasn't the right word. She could be whatever Sherlock Holmes was, she'd ask her mom what the word was later.

Goku must have noticed the child looking around, because he squatted down and asked her a question. "Isn't this cool Gogo?"

The tailed girl nodded, although still looking somewhat confused.

"Why does the house have words on it? Isn't writing on walls bad? What does it say?" Asked the four-year-old. Last time she wrote on the walls her Mom lost it. She wasn't allowed to play outside for nearly a week.

"Slow down kiddo," Goku said as he picked up Gohan and flew up towards the letters by the front window, "This says Ka-"

"Goku!" Chichi screamed.

"Goku! Come back down you're going to drop Gohan from up there. We don't have health insurance!"

"It says Kame, and this place is called Kame House," Goku says as he slowly descended with Gohan still in his arms.

As soon as Goku touched the ground, the front door of Kame House burst open. And almost instantly Goku was engulfed in welcoming hugs by all of his old friends. Usually, he'd be very welcome to greeting his friends again, but knowing how strong they were in the past and how he was holding very precious cargo he jumped back, resulting in Yamcha and Krillin falling face first into the sand.

"I don't know why I expected that to work!" Krillin exclaimed while he laughed and dusted sand off himself.

But before the bald-headed man continued his statement he noticed something in the man's arms.

"Wait, is that a toddler?" Krillin asked in shock, as the rest of the gang emerged from the small house on the beach. Simultaneously, Chichi popped out from behind Goku and began her tirade.

"This isn't just some kid Krillin. She's Son Gohan mine and Goku's daughter." Chichi said very proudly. Her daughter was the peak of innocence and perfection, and to call her 'just some kid' was not something that she would stand for.

Gohan decided to rearrange herself in her fathers' arms at that moment so she could better see the person her mom was talking to, glad she wasn't the one that had to explain herself. Recently, her mom had made her speak for herself more, because of her shy nature in front of adults. It wasn't her fault that they intimidated her, try talking to someone who is two whole feet taller than you.

One by one, the child studied each face. There were seven in total, all very different. There were two girls, one with pretty blue hair and another who looked angry with blonde hair like her barbies. The one that called her a toddler – which really bothered her, she was a big girl, and she had lots of opinions and feelings – was bald, and she decided that she didn't like him. The other one that fell into the sand had really long hair, like hers and he was super tall. He stood next to the blue girl and they were holding hands which probably meant that they were in love – she learned about love from beauty and the beast – he seemed okay, bad people couldn't be in love. The others were an old man, he looked older than her grandpa and she thought he was like 500. The last two were very different, one was small like her, but they had face paint – she thought face paint was only for carnivals and amusement parks - and the other was tall like her daddy but had 3 eyes.

Before the others could start questioning Goku, the child began belting out things that might be rude if they didn't come from a four-year-old.

"I'm not a toddler, I'm four! At least I have hair." She said staring at Krillin

"Also, why do you have three eyes? And why does he get to wear face paint, but I can't?" Said the child as she first looked at Chiatzou and then at her mom. She thought she had legitimate questions, but everyone went silent and just stared at her.

And suddenly she was very worried that she had just done something to get her into big trouble.

All at once, everyone on the beach except for her started laughing.

"This kid of yours reminds me a lot of you Goku!" The bluehead said as she made her way to the front of the group.

"I'll introduce myself and the others to you!" Bulma said, and one by one gave names to the people she originally named based on physical features.

Her dad set her on the ground, as the adults began conversing. Even her mom was so engulfed in conversation that she was able to walk away and play by the beach.

She ran towards the water and began jumping around and then she accidentally tripped over a rock and fell straight onto something really hard. Her first response in incidents when she got hurt was usually always to cry, but before she could let out a sob the thing she fell on started talking to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry it's my fault," The turtle said as he smiled up at the child who was trying to subdue her tears "Wanna ride into the ocean?"

Suddenly the tears in Gohan's eyes vanished, and she looked at the turtle skeptically. She didn't know how to swim, so if she fell in she would probably get hurt. But on the other hand, her Daddy and Mr. Yamcha and Mr. K something – she didn't remember or care to remember the mean man's name – were there and they could save her if anything went wrong. She looked at the adults and then back at Mr. Turtle and nodded almost aggressively.

She climbed onto the turtles back and had loads of fun until her mother called her name from inside of the Kame House.

As she entered the house she realized it was a lot different from there's. It was not very clean, and it had a TV. Her mom said they couldn't have TV because it rotted their brains, but they watched movies on the TV every Friday at preschool and her brain was perfectly fine. As she bounced in front of the TV she noticed that it wasn't like the cartoons she usually watched at school, these women weren't wearing lots of clothes, and they were stretching.

"Mommy what's thi-,"

Bulma turned the TV off and patted a spot on the couch for her to sit on. However, it was right next to the baldie, who she refused to acknowledge until she received an apology. So, she stuck out her tongue at him and ran to her mothers' legs pulling on them in an attempt to get picked up.

"Gohan, that is not a very nice way to treat Krillin. You say you're sorry." Chichi said slightly scolding the child with a smile in order to seem nice. It had the opposite effect.

Gohan looked at her Mom and then glared at Mr. Krillin.

"He was mean to me earlier. I think he owes me an apology." The child said very stubbornly.

Krillin looked confused as Bulma began laughing at him.

"Krillin how did you manage to get on the bad side of a four-year-old you just met."

Krillin walked over to the kid and with the kindest face he apologized for whatever he did – he didn't bother asking what he did because he knew woman and it only served to anger them even more.

Gohan looked at Krillin and put her fingers to her chin like she saw Detective Holmes do when – that was the word detective – he solved cases, and then she smiled and hugged Krillin's stomach.

"I forgive you. Oh, I forgot to ask you outside, why are you so short?"

And like that the room lit up with laughter again, and they all laughed and had a great time for the rest of the night.

**5 Months Later**

It was finally recess. Gohan occasionally got really bored with school, a lot of kids in her class could barely count to 100 while she was miles ahead with now division practice.

She didn't tell her mom though, because before school she didn't have a lot of friends and now she had 3 best friends.

Rasa, Sharpie and Videl.

Well Rasa and Sharpie's names aren't actually those, but Rasa is fun to say, and Sharpie is a lot easier to say that Sharpefl- whatever his name actually is.

Anyways, all the children ran towards the playground, but her little group ran directly under the play place. Because Videl was kind of scary people didn't ever try and steal the spot from them. It was a really nice spot, there was shade and they still felt refreshed.

"Lets go and play!" Sharpie said as he pulled on Gohan and Rasa's arm – he knew better than to touch Videl.

"Sharpie," Rasa said "Gohan has something to tell us, she said it was really important."

Sharpener rolled his eyes but sat down. Usually the girls listened to him when he wanted to tell a story, so he could listen to others. His dad was telling him that he had to be nicer to people, so he should start somewhere.

Gohan smiled brightly and started to talk about her Daddy, and how he was a fighter and how he had a bunch of friends that fought also.

"After school I'm gonna go and see the Krillin and Yamcha the famous baseball player." Gohan said excitedly. Her knowing the men know was so much more exciting mainly because of the stories her dad told her after she met them originally. Also, she was older now and understood more.

"Stop lying Gohan." Sharpie said, looking clearly annoyed. Sharpener was trying to be nicer, but he wasn't stupid.

"I'm not lying Sharpie. I promise."

"How would you suddenly just meet all of these people and not tell anyone. Lying is bad. That's what my Dad told me."

Gohan started to look angry. How dare he accuse her of lying, he was the one that lied to the teacher about taking naps, he only invited boys to his birthday party, and he made Rasa cry because she got a kind of boyish haircut.

"I'm not a liar or a bad person you are. I know Mr. Yamcha and Mr. Krillin."

At this point, Gohan was full on yelling at Sharpie. And people were staring at them.

"Gohan stop lying we know you're a liar. Stop ly-"

Suddenly Gohan punched Sharpener straight in the face. Sharpener started bawling, and Videl moved in and split the two up before Gohan could keep going.

Before Gohan could go to Sharpener and beg him to stop crying – because she really didn't want to get in trouble – the teacher walked out and made her come inside and sit in the corner.

After being hit on the wrist by her mother and getting a high-five from her Daddy the child was picked up from school and they headed to Kame house.

Her mother told her that she was grounded and that she wasn't allowed to play outside or go to preschool for a month – her mother knew that she loved preschool – but she was allowed to go to Kame House, because her mom knew she was waiting to go back for a month. It was her last hoorah.

As the nimbus cloud landed on the sand, Gohan jumped out of her Daddies hands and ran towards the door. Bulma opened the door and the child jumped onto her.

"Ms. Bulma, I missed you!" Gohan said so happily.

"Gohan," Bulma said as she picked the girl up, "I literally saw you last Thursday, remember we played with my animals."

"Yea, but you're really fun." Gohan smiled as she wiggled out of the adults' grasp.

Krillin and Roshi also walked out. Not everyone came because it was a Monday and they had things to do. Yamcha didn't come because him and Bulma are in a fight. It was all Bulma would talk about last week, she brought up the animals in an attempt to distract them.

They were all talking and having fun but suddenly her Dad and Krillin didn't look like they were having fun.

A man appeared in front of the small group glared daggers at the small girl and blasted the child in the head.

**And in that moment, everything went wrong. **


End file.
